someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Always Crying
This all started when I borrowed Pokémon Yellow from my friend. You see, I always wanted to play it. My favorite Pokémon is Pikachu. And I thought it would be so awesome to not only get all three starters in it BUT you get to have Pikachu as your starter! And that was even before I knew it actually said "Pika!" And "Pikachu" and was the voice of Pikachu! As soon as I played it, I fell in love! But anyway, this isn't about that. Heck really it isn't even about Pikachu. No. It's about a Pidgey. You see on my first play through, I actually about had a freak out and had to check. Bulbapedia when I caught my first Pidgey and battled with it. Have you ever noticed the back sprites in Red Blue and Yellow look like there crying? That one long white line of pixels? Well with me being a creepypasta addict I thought it wasn't normal till I checked and saw it was. Well THAT was a relief… for a time. So I beat it, and yes I did the Mew hack and all sorts of other stuff, but with my friend's permission. After that I returned it. Surprised huh? Thought that maybe it was with that play through? That game? No. I wanted to play it again though, so I downloaded a ROM for it. And if you're curious I played through the ROM once just fine, catching a Pidgey and all. So it was fine. It wasn't a bootleg or hack, if that's what you thought. Nope, nothing odd happened on that play through either. Nothing really happened till the third… So I beat the ROM and played around on it for awhile, till I got bored finding nothing to do. But I still loved the game so much. So I decided to start a new game on the ROM. I smiled as I rebooted it up and selected New Game. I then, once again, as I had the first and second time playing it, because I felt uncreative, named my character ASH. Everything was normal still. It was normal as I got my Pikachu, it was normal when I battled my rival, who by the way I named GARY like every time as well. If you're going to name your char ASH, then might as well name your rival GARY. Well anyway it was normal as I fought Pidgey's and rattata's off as I went to Viridian City. It was normal as I went around and just for the hell of it tried to walk past the old guy who hadn't had his coffee. Normal as I got Oak's Parcel and delivered it. Normal Normal Normal. Until I got my first pokeballs. Of course I went out to get new Pokémon. I first ran into a Rattata's who I named RAT and quickly deposited it in the PC; I had no use for it. I then went around I kept finding Pidgey's, but kept accidently fainting them as I tried to weaken them. I then went off to Route 22 and caught a Mankey, who I named Monk. As I walked around I was thrown into a battle screen. There was a Pidgey. I smiled. I now had a Mankey who didn't have a super effective move on Pidgey yet. I quickly swapped out and weakened the Pidgey. I then tossed a pokeball and almost cheered out loud at catching it, after fainting so many on accident you probably would to. I named the Pidgey WING. I quickly went to heal it and switched to the first slot, wanting to train it. This is where it gets weird. I got into a battle with a wild Rattata again. I shrugged and said "Alright WING! Show your stuff!" I sent out WING. He looked normal from the back except… was the odd white streak a bit thicker and a bit more blue? I shrugged it off as my imagination then went to fight and Gust. Here's where it got really weird. It said as I pressed it "RATTATA feels bad for WING, RATTATA didn't attack." I blinked and said "Huh? What it say?" I shook my head then it said "WING used Gust. Wild RATTATA fainted. WING cries out. WING gained 55 EXP!" I blinked and said "Wait! What it say before that?" Now I was a bit freak, but again brushed it off. 'I must have read too many creepypastas.' Is what I thought. I sighed then checked WING's Status, to see how close he was to leveling up. I blinked when I saw that instead of the front sprite, WING's status showed his back sprite. And wait, was that white streak thicker and bluer? I shook my head and said "OK, calm down, your imagining things." Yeah, I didn't want to believe what was going on. Well I exited out and decided for now to go back to training MONK, so I went to training him. Everything was fine. Till I decided to train WING again. I was now in Viridian Forest, and had just got a Caterpie who I named BUTTERFLY since when I got the time I was going to evolve it to a Butterfree. Well I tried training BUTTERFLY just a bit, and he fainted, of course. I shrugged and knew that WING needed training anyways. I sent him out. But his back sprite's white streak was even thicker now! And it wasn't even that white anymore! I rubbed my eyes and said "Alright…" But I decided to battle anyways. I selected Gust, and again the opponent went first, the opponent being a Metapod . It once again said "METAPOD feels bad for WING. METAPOD uses HARDEN to HARDEN its heart to be able to fight." I gasped, and instead of the usual box like animation, it showed a red heart being incased in a box instead. There was nothing saying that Metapod's defense went up even! I was officialy, completely, scared now. Next the text read "WING doesn't want to attack… But WING knows he has to… WING used SOLEMN SONG" I, of course, had the thought come up that that wasn't an actual an attack, but none the less it was happening. The attack played the Sing animation, only the tune was an 8-bit version of My Immortal by Evanescence, the WHOLE song, so the attack took awhile (though i did enjoy it, even if scared). I knew this was completely out of the ordinary though. The text then read "SOLEMN SONG hit METAPOD! METAPOD couldn't ignore it! METAPOD just couldn't harden his heart enough! METAPOD started to cry. METAPOD collapsed in tears and can no longer battle! WING is crying more now! Wing gained ��ÿ��2ℤ��8卪K5 EXP ࡮����㯺続36��" I gasped once again as the text glitched out. It then faded back to the overworld, but Pikachu wasn't behind me! I took a sudden intake of breath and quickly checked my party, happy, yet scared at the same time, to see that he had only fainted… MONK and BUTTERFLY were fainted as well though... The only Pokemon NOT fainted was WING. I proceeded to check all of my Pokémon's status screens, besides WING since he wasn't fainted, and saw that they all had white streaks that resembled tears going down their sprite from their eyes, but were otherwise normal, other than there stat bar reading "FNT FRM SDNESS" which I easily found out meant Fainted From Sadness. I whimpered as I then went and checked WING's status page. For once WING was facing me, and I saw his front sprite had tears now as well, though now there were flecks of red mixed in and his head was cocked up as if looking at the sky and his beak was opened as if he was crying out sadly. I was rather scared and decided to try and go to the Pokémon Center. But as soon as I exited out of the status screen and party, and turned around to move, the screen flashed white. When the screen returned to normal, WING was standing in front of me, I could tell it was WING because, somehow, he had shrunk to a minature version of his status screen picture. A box popped up like when you talk to Pikachu and it showed WING's head in pretty high quality (for the system it was supposed to be on) with his eyes closed and tears streaming down, flecks of red mixed in them. My heart throbbed for the poor mass of pixels, he looked so sad... so desperate... After awhile his picture dropped down and a text box appeared, saying "WING: … Why? Why'd you take me away? I had parents… I hatched not that long ago… Why'd you take me away? Will I ever see them again? ����3吹3����詬詬褼��Ţ3ࡩ143 4��436321ᓟ25453" The text box glitched out once again, but I wasn't really worried about that. A Yes or No box popped up then. I thought about it, then sighed. Most likely he wouldn't ever see them again. I wouldn't go back there anytime soon, and the thing is, how in the hell was he going to see them again anyways, other than in battle? But… He'd be sad if I said no, so I decided to choose the yes option. But as soon as I did a text box popped up that read "WING: …. Don't lie…. Tell the truth…." Another yes or no box popped up. I frowned before sighing and picking the No option. Another text box appeared stateing "WING: Of course not... not with you… but…" There was a sorrowful cry that played, then another text box popped up that said "WING wants to be released. Will you release WING?" A yes or no box popped up again. I frowned and thought about it be saying to myself "WING will see it's alright to be with me. He's sad now… but most likely he wouldn't even find his parents again… It's safer to be with me… He'll see... he has to see. I'm only thinking for his own safety and good... It's not like I won't take good care of him..." I didn't want to think of having to catch another Pidgey either, but I was trying to convince myself I wasn't that selfish. I also didn't think of the reprecussions that could, and would, follow my decision... I selected the NO option. I now really wish I hadn't... Another sorrowful cry screeched through my computer speakers at full volume, no I swear it was LOUDER than full volume somehow. It was deafening, I had to cover my ears. A text box then popped up that said "WING: YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT SELFISHNESS!" Then the screen flashed and I was thrown into a battle somehow. I was completely confused... On the opponents side of the screen was WING, only his beak was wide open and his eyes were black pits, with one little red dot for a pupil. There were red pixels streaking down his face, resembling bloody tears. He looked mangled, his head mostly turned up to the sky, his wings spread out as if he were going to take flight, showing his ribs. Black goo seeped from the feathers over his chest. I shuddered. What happened to my poor Pidgey? On my side was just my trainer. Of course how could I expect anything else? All my other Pokémon were KO'd. My frown deepened and a text box popped up that said "WING: I ONLY WANTED TO GO HOME! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GO BACK! I ONLY WANTED TO GO BACK HOME!" Then another text box appeared "WING ����3��43吼3635��3��3��3����2ç��ş u��3࡬1s��ො43ȟed��3��14 SORROW CRY! IT HURT ASH��3��3£ᓪ35ꨜ3��4135��4฀卪CRITICALLY!" A blaring screech mixed with a Pidgey's cry blasted through my speakers and hurt my ears once again, making me throw my hands over them for the second time that night. I watched as a health bar suddenly appeared by my trainer, and as it sunk down into the low yellow. I proceeded to look up and saw that WING's health bar was... different. It read: "WING����詫������ʙᖪ������⭧☼Ǥ LVL.54684564" and his health bar now stretched around the screen. I gulped again, my mough feeling parched from fear, as another text box popped up that said "WING: IT HURTS DOESN'T IT! I'M NOT DONE YET THOUGH! YOU DON'T YET KNOW MY PAIN!" then another text box popped up that said "WING used ��421ȃ����3����584��453��54��5����8♦3��4 ����纳 SORROW'S SONG" It played the Sing animation again, only the notes were now black and red and very scraggly, looking more like the current Perish Song. The sound it played was an 8-bit version of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2's "I Don't Want to Say Goodbye". It wrapped around my char and once the song was over, which the song was once again the whole thing, and I was completely baffled at how two WHOLE songs could be in this game, a text box popped up that said "ASH started to cry, ASH collapsed to his knees." A new text box then popped up right after that said "WING: WE'RE NOT STILL DONE YET!" another one popped up that read "WING used CURSE! ⳻o����⭧y��♂☼Ȅ䠢��Ü㯺㓌҃҃4��⯘࡫諜誜��486��ȢȢ℀℀ᕎ훈 Amber's games are now cursed!" I gaped at that, stunned beyond comprehension. How'd it know my name? And how the hell could Pidgey even use Curse? Not ONLY was it not in Pidgey's FAMILIES move set, but it wasn't even introduced in this generation!A new text box then appeared "WING: Your suffering has just begun… you'll never own another Pidgeot or Pidgyotto again… From now on any Pidgey you breed, catch, or get in a trade will die once it evolves… Any Pidgeot's you already own shall die… any Pidgeotto's shall die as well… any received through trades that are evolved shall be lost in trade… You won't have any more… ever... I'll make sure of it..." I shook. No, this couldn't be possible or true. This was just a GAME. It was all in my head, it HAD to be in my head. Yes that's it... I was hallucinating, or in a really bad, weird, dream. As I was going through all this in my head, another text box appeared that read "WING: Goodbye…" I quickly snapped back and watched in horror as somehow an evil grin stretched across WING's face and a text box popped up that said "WING used KILL" A horrible screech played out the speakers for the third time that night, I was now also starting to fear I would have to get new speakers after this, and maybe a hearing aid. Once it stopped it said "WING and ASH have died…." The screen then faded to black. I watched in terror as one simple message shook me beyond belief. "The saved file has been corrupted…" I quickly exited out of the ROM and emulator, then the computer, before proceding to cry myself to sleep from both fear, shock, and sadness. It took weeks before I decided to play Pokémon again. I finally decided to play my SoulSilver game. I smiled as I saw my old team, thinking of all I went through with them, but my smile soon slipped off my face when I noticed ,y Pidgeot named Akira was gone! I quickly went to the nearest Pokémon Center as fast as I could, which was only so fast since I was in the middle of Viridian forest, shiny hunting and Akira was my only Pokemon with fly that was on my team. Once I got to one I quickly ran to the PC, only to find Akira not there either. I started having a panic attack and cry at the same time, remembering what WING had said. I had to test this, make sure this wasn't just a fluke. I quickly went to catch another Pidgey so I could see if WING's curse was real. I proceeded to quickly level it up, and evolved it with ease. But it seemed every level it went up, it seemed to get sadder and sadder... Once it evolved, the Pidgeotto was in a position much like WING's. Once it went out of the evolution screen, I took a step thinking about taking it to the Pokémon center, only to have a text box say "Pidgeotto has died" Pop up just after one step. The escape rope animation then played and I was taken to what looked like the Pokemon tower from gen 1, but in the same quality as if it HAD been rendered in Soul Silver. I was in an odd room though, there were only a few gravestones scattered around. Without me doing anything my char did an animation like she ran into a wall, and a new gravestone appeared. On it, when I checked it, it said "Here lies Pidgeotto, RIP." I went to the one nearest to it and it said "Here lies Akira, a faithful friend and beloved companion." Tears welled in my eyes. So Akira had died as well. I went over to the others only to be horrified to see it had the name of every Pidgeotto, or pidgeot that I ever owned on my games, including mystery dungeon... I finally broke down crying, especially when my character collapsed in front of Akira's gravestone, looking like she was crying as well... Once I finished crying, and resumed control of my character, I walked to the last gravestone just to be horrified again. On the gravestone was "Here lies WING. He told you this would happen… You should have listened..." I then lost control of my character again, and she seemed to turn around to face me. A textbox then popped up "He told you... It's your fault I lost Akira... Why? Why didn't you listen to him?" I proceeded to turn off my game. A few days later, though, I got curious and inserted my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team into my DS, then went and tried to find my friend Pokémon Pidgey. I went to a dungeon with him out of said curiosity and talked to him. His text dumbfounded and horrifed me. "Pidgey: I feel... sad… I think goodbye's are coming soon…" I proceeded to make it through the dungeon, the text weighting on my mind. The next morning in the game my char moved on her own. She went to Pidgey's friend area and I then gained control again, I tried to leave, not wanting to be here, but a text box popped up and said "You can't leave yet, you have to take Pidgey to evolve..." I gulped and tried again, only to get the same message. I the finally went over to Pidgey. A textbox popped up that said "It's time…" The screen faded to black and I was automatically Pidgey. I checked my teams screen but it was only him, even though I hadn't dismissed my character. I gritted my teeth, tears in my eyes, and left. I knew what I had to do, I knew where I had to go. After all, I had to take Pidgey to evolve... I went to Luminous cave, went in, and proceeded through the text. Once Pidgey evolved, the sprite was a mini version of my SoulSilvers Pidgeotto's sprite. The sprite then proceeded to crumple, and a text box appeared that said "Pidgeotto has died. Akira and friends buried him by the base... Akira wants to know why you let this happen. Why? Why didn't you listen to him?" I turned off my game and started sobbing. What had I done? I have never caught a Pidgey since then, I can't bring myself to let them suffer, to let my characters suffer, and to let myself suffer more. I never touched that rom again either... but then again, who would? * Authors Note* Short, and probably very clicheded... either way it has some reason to it, when I first played Pokemon Yellow I DID freak out when I saw pidgeys back sprite since I was way into Creepypasta. After confirming it was normal, I was fine, but this story started to take form. ~Akiraa1996 Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game